The present invention relates to bicycles, and more particularly to frames for bicycles.
Bicycle frames typically include a top tube, a down tube, a seat tube, and a head tube. The top tube and the down tube are typically interconnected near the front of the bicycle by the head tube. The seat tube interconnects the down tube and the top tube behind the head tube typically near a middle portion of the bicycle. A bottom bracket that supports a crank set is often located near an intersection of the down tube and the seat tube. The crank set is utilized by the rider to drive the rear wheel. In many bicycles, a seat post is received in the seat tube, above the top tube. The seat post is secured to a seat that supports the rider on the bicycle. A typical bicycle frame also includes rear dropouts for receiving a rear wheel. The rear dropouts are commonly connected to the remainder of the frame by stays, such as seatstays and chainstays, as is known in the art.